Another Side
by KiLlErCaLaMaRi
Summary: A spin-off of the Bianca series, with answers to unanswered questions.
1. Preface

Lisa clicked on the news and began to watch. She was shocked with what she saw. The news reporter said:  
"The Dark Lord Moldebort has finally been destroyed. Bianca Potter has destroyed the Dark Lord and he will not be coming back. No one knew Bianca except for her friends that were with her. Bianca is like an angel that suddenly appeared. A girl who had never been spotted in the magical world before comes and kills our enemy. Thank you Bianca for saving us all!"  
Lisa jumped off of her chair and ran to her best friend Andrea, who lived with her.  
"Andrea! The Dark Lord is gone! He's gone!" Lisa screamed.  
"What?!" Andrea screamed in excitement.  
"It said on the news just now! A girl named Bianca killed him. She'd never been seen here before!" Lisa said.  
"We can get the rock back out now. It's safe." Andrea said.  
Lisa and Andrea walked to the cellar outside to get their mysterious rock.


	2. The Cellar

Lisa opened the cellar doors. The tow of them walked inside and reached for the string for the light. They found it and pulled. The lights turned on and there sat a small coffee table. On the coffee table was a heavy-duty safe. In the safe was the rock that was so precious to them.

Andrea walked forward and put the numbers into the safe. She then opened it revealing an object wrapped in black cloth, the rock.

"Shall we call Duke?" Andrea asked.

"Are you sure it should go to him? If one of us keeps it we could live forever!" Lisa replied.

"Duke told us to keep it. The Sorcerer's Rock is nothing to mess with, Lisa, you don't know what it could do." Andrea said.

"What could Duke possibly want with a worthless rock?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know, Lisa, but he told us to keep it."

"But why are you so loyal to him? What will he do for you?"

"I don't know. I just trust him. It's important and probably top secret, so I don't wish to know what this is."

"But I do."

"Then perhaps he'll tell you. We did look after it for 3 years of course. I, however, do not wish to know. It's not my business, so I won't ask." Andrea finished.

"Fine, we'll call him and he'll come to get it. We can talk to him then." Lisa said.

Lisa and Andrea walked inside. Lisa walked to the phone and dialed the number to get Duke. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We've got the rock ready for you. Would you like to come and get it?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a few hours. Thank you, Lisa. I'll see you soon."

"Bye"

Lisa hung up the phone and looked at Andrea, who was still holding the rock wrapped in black cloth.

"He'll be here in a few hours to get the rock." Lisa told her.


	3. Questions

Three hours later Lisa heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it. Her questions for Duke were prepared, and she knew it was him. She opened the door and let him in.

"Hello Lisa" he said.

"Hello," Lisa replied, "will you join me for tea? This is such a huge house and we put the rock somewhere safe upstairs so it could be secure until you got here. Andrea is on her way to get it now."

"Alright, I'll have some tea with you." Duke said.

Duke and Lisa walked to the table where a hot pot of tea sat with two empty cups. Lisa had planned out everything.

"So, how have you been?" Lisa asked him politely.

"I've been fine. Especially since the Bianca girl defeated the Dark Lord. My day has been raised. Then, I got the call from you telling me you had the rock. This day is awesome. But there are also negatives. I had the pleasure of meeting the Bianca girl before she and her friends vanished. She completely vanished after clicking her heals. Also, The Wicked Bitch of the West and Stumbledwarf have learned of the Dark Lords defeat and have joined forces to rule the magical world. There will always be a leader, Lisa, always." Duke explained,

"Oh, I see." Lisa said, "Would it be alright if I asked you a question?"

"Of course! Anything you want!"

"Why is this rock of yours so important? Why did you want us to have it?"

"Oh, my dear, Lisa. The rock isn't any normal rock. It is the Sorcerer's Rock."

"And what is the Sorcerer's Rock?"

"It help one to live forever, but only one. Once put into the hands of that one person, they will live forever, no matter what happens."

"But why is it so important to you? What are your plans with it?"

"Lisa, my plans are none of your business."

"I think they are."

"Oh?"

"Me and Andrea kept watch over this rock for three years. You had nothing to do with it or us. We've seen you merely four times since you brought that rock to us three years ago. If Andrea, or I, would like to know what the rock is for _exactly_, I think we have_ every_ right."

"Lisa, I cannot tell you such things about the Sorcerer's Rock. It's top secret. I am sorry, Lisa."

"I won't give you the rock until you tell. What are your plans?"

Just then, Lisa had run out of time. Andrea came running down the stairs, having heard Lisa's voice, holding the Sorcerer's Rock. She handed it to Duke.

"Thank you, Andrea. It was nice seeing you both. I have things I must do. Goodbye! Thank you!" Duke said. And he ran through the door.


	4. Missing Pieces

"He's keeping something from us, Andrea. He wouldn't tell me." Lisa said.  
"That's because it is none of our business." Andrea replied.  
"Andrea, we looked after that rock for three years and we got nothing in return. He didn't have anything to do with us in those years either. Something's going on. He wanted that rock kept safe with us until the Dark Lord had been destroyed. Why? Why was he so worried that the Dark Lord would want it? That just makes me think that it was his and Duke stole it. He's trying to do something with it that the Dark Lord would have done as well, and that's why he can't tell us. I know it is." Lisa explained.  
"That may be so, Lisa, but it's still none of our business." Andrea said.  
"What if he does something terrible and we have to live our lives knowing that we gave it back to him. It would be partly our fault." Lisa said.  
"That's very possible, but it's none of our business. Duke is a good man, but I had the same suspicions. I don't think he'll try anything crazy, but perhaps the rock won't have all the same power with pieces of it missing." Andrea said.  
"What are you saying?"  
"While I was upstairs I broke off two pieces of the rock, one for you, one for me."  
Andrea pulled out two small red chunks of rock and handed one to Lisa.  
"We're just as powerful as him. Whatever he plans to do, we can do the same." Andrea finished.


	5. Devin

"Andrea! You're a genius!" Lisa yelled.

"See? I'm smarter than you thought I was, and I bet even _you_ wouldn't have been able to think of that."

"I wouldn't have! You're a genius!"

Just then there was another knock at the door. Lisa and Andrea walked there with suspicion.

"Do you think it's Duke again? Do you think he's realized the rock's smaller than before?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know. It could be Devin. He's the only one around us. No one really comes to visit people who live in the middle of the woods." Andrea said.

"I know but he left just a few seconds ago! Should we answer it?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I'll hide the pieces. You answer the door. I'll come back when they're safe and act like I had no clue the person was here." Andrea said.

Lisa handed he piece of the rock to Andrea and Andrea ran off down the hall. Lisa walked twoard the door and ansered it.

"Hey Lisa! I saw Duke was here again. What did he want this time?" it was Devin.

"Devin! Oh, I'm so relieved! We thought it might be Duke again!"

"Would that be a bad thing?" Devin said with a smirk.

"Well, yes kind of. Well, it could be. He could have noticed something and... well, it's not important. So what brings you here?""Oh, I just saw Duke here and was wondering what he wanted this time. It's always the same thing. Checking up on that save in your cellar. Is that what it was?" Devin asked.

Just then Andrea walked back into the room.

"Devin! Oh I'm so relieved!" Andrea said.

"Wow! You guys really must not want Duke back here!" Devin said.

"Did you tell him?" Andrea asked looking at Lisa.

"No" Lisa replied.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Devin asked curiously.

"Do you think it would do any harm telling him?" Andrea asked Lisa.

"Probably not." Lisa said.

"Alright, we'll tell you. Duke had us looking after the Sorcerer's Rock. That was what was in the safe. He said that he wanted it kept there until the Dark Lord was gone. Now he is destoryed and he came to get the rock, but I broke off two pieces of the rock. He wouldn't tell us what it was for. He hadn't seen the rock for three years, so we thought he might not notice it's reduction in size. So when you knocked on the door, we thought it was him. That's all, really." Andrea explained.

"Wow. What exactly is the Sorcerer's Rock?" Devin asked.

"It's supposed to make you live forever. He's planning something with it. We don't know what, but he has to be." Lisa said.

"Oh... well, I also came to show you something." Devin said.

"What?" Lisa and Andrea asked together.

Devin opened his bag and began to pull something out when the news reporter came on again.

"There was an army of clones. They pushed everyone into the Ministry of Magic and now the doors are locked! They're trapped in!" the news reporter said, terrified.

Lisa, Andrea, and Devin exchanged looks and each had a sign of worry in their eye.


	6. The Lustful Knife

"The army of clones that were here to destroy the, recently found villian, Stumbledwarf and the the already known villian, the Wicked Bitch of the West. They are here because they were beckoned by Duke Skyrunner, who is now trapped inside the Ministry just like the rest of Oz. There is very few people left in Oz and we need to stick together! We'll have more on this issue as news becomes available." the News Reorter said.

"Oh my god!" Lisa screamed "we're three of the very few people left! We have to do something!"

"Wait! What I was going to show you is important. I need to do it now. Lisa, Andrea, I'm going to die very soon." Devin said.

"What?! You're only sixteen! What do you mean?" Andrea asked.

"I am the bearer." Devin said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lisa asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Lustful Knife?" Devin asked.

"No" Lisa and Sndrea said together.

"Well, it is a very sophisticated tool. Many loathe the bearer. Many people want it in their hands." Devin said.

"What does it do? And what does that have to do with you dying?" Andrea asked.

"I'll get to that part. It's blade can cut through anything. It is the strongest blade to exist. It can even cut between worlds. We are in the Magical World. I can cut through to the Normal World. There are so many other worlds too. It can cut through anything. You said you need to do something about the people trapped in the Ministry. Well, the knife can cut through the Ministry walls too. You understand?" Devin explained.

"Yes! We can rescue them! We can cut through to them and they'll be free!" Lias said.

"Yes, but when the kinfe knows it's time for a new bearer, the current bearer is left to choose a new one and the current one will die. That is what I was going to show you. I have the knife in my bag. That's what I was going to show you. Lisa, I think you need to be the bearer. I need to teach you how to do it. I only have a short time left after the knife is in your hands." Devin said.

"Devin! Just keep it! You can live. I need you to stay." Lisa said.

"I only have a short time to give up the knife before I die. I can't stay. I got the knife when I was just 2 months old. My father chose me when he was about to die. I don't remember him, but at least I know he cared. Your death won;t come soon. I lived seventeen years and not everyones death happens at the same time. I havn't told my mother yet, but I need to. I need to show you how to use it now Lisa. If I just wait till I die because I didn't choose a new bearer, then the next person to touch the knife will become the bearer. I don;t want it in the wrong hands, and that's what will end up happening." Devin said.

"Devin, I don't want the knife. I don;t want to be responsible for your death." Lisa said.

"You're not going to be. I chose you to take the knife, and I'm the one who is responsible, not you."

"Just tell me how." Lisa said.

Lisa was a 20 year old girl who loved everyone. She also had a curious side. She always had pity for people and wouldn't harm anyone. Andrea is her best friend, but Andrea wasn't nosy and didn't love everyone. Andrea is 22 and has quite an attitude.

Devin reached his arm in his bag once again and pulled out a dagger, the Lustful Knife, and held it toward Lisa.

"Lisa, I choose you as the preceding bearer of the Lustful Knife."

Lisa extended her arm and took the knife in her hand. She was now the bearer.


	7. Death

"To cut through anything, you bsically use it like a regular knife, but to cut between worlds is different. You have to hold it at an angle. Turn it so that the blade is diagonally vertical to the ground and move it forward and cut through. Make a square and walk right through. Then you're in another world."

"That's it?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. Try it." Devin said.

"Alright" Lisa said.

She did exactly as he had said and there was a whole new world right in front of her.

"Good!" Devin said "Now, I need to show you how to close it. You just need to pinch the sides together. It'll close. It's quite simple. Git it a try."

Lisa looked trough the window to another world again. Then she bagan to pinch the flaps together. The other world vanished and she could see across her living room once again.

"Wow!" Lisa said. "That's actually very easy. Is that all I need to know?"

"Well, you'll know when it's your time to go. So then, you'll just have to choose another person as the bearer. That's it." Devin said.

"I actually never need to worry about dying unless I destroy the stone. It'll keep me alive. Wait! I could give you some of mine. Then you don't have to die! That's a great idea! I'll cut a piece off with the knife!" Lisa said.

Just then, at the same time, Devin dropped dead, and Lisa's pinky finger and ring finger oh her right hand fell off.

"Oh my god!" Lisa and Andrea screamed together.

"Devin!" Andrea screamed.

Lisa hadn't noticed what happened to Devin right next to her. She only took in that her fingers had just fallen off. Lisa looked to her side and saw Devin dead on the floor and Andrea crouched over him.

"Oh my god! Devin!" Lisa screamed as she sank to the floor beside Andrea.

Lisa got up a few minutes later and sprinted out the door. Andrea remained to next to the body. Lisa ran across their 2 acres of land to their neighbor's house. The house Devin once lived in. The house his mother still lived in. Lisa ran to the door panting and sobbing at the same time, and rang the door bell.

Devin's mom, Maria answered. She was frightened by Lisa's uncontrollable crying.

"What dear?! What has happened?" Maria said.

"It's Devin. He just told me how to use the knife. He chose me as the bearer. I had an idea to save his life and right after I said it, he dropped." Lisa explained.

Maria looked sadly into Lisa's eyes, then glanced at her hand, which was missing two fingers and was bleeding badly. She looked bakc into Lisa's eyes and hugged her tightly and they stood there for a long time, crying and hugging.


	8. The Burial

"Lisa, what was your idea to save Devin?" Maria asked after a long time.

"We have a piece of the sorcerer's rock. I was going to break him off a piece and save him. Just as I got my piece out, he died. Andrea is still there with him. We should go see her." Lisa said.

"Yes, I think it best." Maria agreed.

The two of them walked out the front door together and walked across to Lisa and Andrea's house. They got there and walked inside. Andrea was kneeled on the floor in the living room next to Devin's body. Maria stared down at Devin's body. A tear trickled down her face. Lisa walked toward Andrea and knelt with her.

"Are you okay? Maria is here." Lisa said.

"Maria? She's here?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, she decided to come. Are you okay?" Lisa said.

"Well... the best I could be right now." Andrea said

Andrea turned around and saw Maria, who looked back with and empty face.

"Shall we move him? A funeral is what we should plan." Maria said.

"Everyone is trapped in the Ministry. The three of us could though." Lisa said.

"Yes. Let's take him to our yard. He belongs there." Maria said and she looked straight to the floor.

Lisa stood up and helped Andrea up. The three of them helped carry his body to Maria's garden, where Maria dug a hole. It was silent the whole time except for the sound of the shovel. The hole was large enough. Maria glanced at them to help lower him into the hole. They came and helped.

"Devin was the greatest son anyone could ask for. He was only 17 but his father left him with the knife when he was an infant. I couldn't say anything. I knew what the knife would eventually do to my son, for my husband was just minutes from his own death. I accepted it that the two of them would die unnatually. I had to. Devin didn't tell me of his time being so close. Probably for the best. I loved Devin. I will mis him greatly." Maria said and she took the shovel and began to put dirt over him.

Lisa and Andrea stood silently for the 10 minutes it took to fill in the hole. When Maria had finished, she looked at them.

"Thank you. He always looked up to both of you." Maria said.

"Maria, I think we should stay with you. I don't want you to be alone." Lis said.

"Very well. You can come into the house with me." Maria agreed.

They all walked into the house and seated themselves in the living room in front of the big window that overlooked Devin's grave. They sat silently the whole time.

"Maria, we're going to stay as long as you want us to. We know you don't want to be alone." Andrea said.

Maria looked at her and nodded. Then she turned her head back to the window.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it. Don;t worry about it, Maria." Lisa said.

She walked to the door and opened it. There stood a mysterious alien and a scare crow.


	9. Only Ones Left

"Hi, Can I help you? Lisa said.

"Yes, I am Gar-Gar Shinks and this is Scarecrow. We are lost. Our friends are trapped in the Ministry and we've been trying to find people to help us, but you're the only ones we've seen." The strange alien said.

"Oh, well, we're busy. I'm really sorry, but something has happened and it wouldn't be a good idea for company right now." Lisa said.

"No, you don't understand. You're the only ones left outside other than the newscaster and the patients and workers of St. Mungos Hospital. We need you!" Gar-Gar said.

"Do you see the house over there?" Lisa said, pointing to she and Andrea's house.

"Yes,"

"Go there and wait there. I don't know how long we'll be. Just sit and wait. We'll be there as soon as we can." Lisa said.

"Okay" the two creatures said together as they turned and walked to the other house.

Lisa walked back to the living room to sit with Maria and Andrea.

"Who was it?" Andrea asked curiously. It had been a strange day with many coming to doors when normally no one showed up to either house more than once every few years.

"An alien named Gar-Gar. He was with a scarecrow. Their friends are trapped in the Ministry and they said that we were the only ones left outside other than the workers and patients of St. Mungos." Lisa said.

"Where did they go?" Andrea asked.

"I told them it wasn't a good time for company and to wait at our house until we came to see them."

"When will we go?" Maria asked.

"Are you okay with either staying here while we go or coming with us?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. I will go with you. We can go now, or whenever." Maria said.

"Do you want to go now?" Lisa asked Andrea.

"That's fine." Andrea said.

"Alright, let's go then." Lisa said.

The three of them got up and walked out the door and across to yard to the other house. They got there and opened the door and walked to the living room. There sat the odd creatures.

"You got here quickly." Gar-Gar said.

"What exactly do you need help with?" Lisa said.

"We need to get them out of the Ministry." The Scarecrow said.

"Do you want to do it now?" Lisa asked.

"The sooner the better" Gar-Gar said.

"Alright, you can go." Lisa said.

"What? You're not going to help?" he asked.

"There's nothing I can do to help you, so no." Lisa said.

"We could think about it." Gar-Gar pleaded.

"No, just go. Now." she argued.

"Please, we need to work together. We're the only ones left. The St. Mungo workers cannot leave. They have to keep working and save what may be the last people left in the magical world!" he continued to argue.

"No, I'm sorry but we have no help to give you." Lisa said "Please leave."

The two creatures got up and left without another word. They walked to the door, exited the house and closed it.

"Lisa! What was that all about?!" Andrea asked.

"We have to get to the Ministry before they do! We have to leave right now!" Lisa yelled.


	10. The Ministry

"What?" Andrea asked.

"We're going to cut open the doors to the Ministry. No one else can know about the knife, that's why I sent them away. We have to get there before them, but they can't see us. Let's go!" Lisa said, in a hurry.

"Maria, are you coming?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, I don't wish to be alone." Maria replied.

Lisa ran out the door and Maria and Andrea followed.

They saw Scarecrow and Gar-Gar walking through the nearby forest surrounding the house. So, they kept their distance from them and did a bypass to get around them and get to the Ministry before them.

After nearly an hour of running they were coming up on the grounds of the Ministry. Everything was quiet and it greatly shocked the three of them.

"We're going to go up to the doors, I'll slide the knife in between the two doors and the lock will be broken. We'll open the doors and run." Lisa said.

So they ran the few more acres to the Ministry. They approached the doors and still heard nothing. So just to check, they pulled on the doors to see if they were still locked. Sure enough, they were. Everyone was still inside, but silent. Were they dead?

Lisa took the knife in her hand. She turned it sideways and put it in the crack between the two giant doors. She slid it up and down and then pulled the handles of the doors. They opened.

She pulled them both open all the way. The three of them peered in. There was no living soul in sight. As far as they could see, the Ministry was completely empty.

"We should go." Andrea said.

"Yes. Let's go." Lisa replied.

They all turned and ran back to the house.


	11. Tea Leaves

The three of them sat safely back at Maria house in the living room.

"I think we should go to bed. It's been a long day for all of us." Andrea said.

"Yes, I think we should too." Maria said.

The three of them walked to the second level of Maria's house where the bedrooms were.

"I'll stay in my room. We have two guest rooms if you would like to sleep in different rooms. One has two bed, so you can both sleep in there. It doesn't matter to me." Maria said.

Maria showed them which rooms they were and wished them goodnight and retreated to her own room. Lisa and Andrea stood still in the hall watching her to make sure she went to her room.

"I will sleep in the room with the two beds. It's cozy. You can join me if you like, or you can take the other room." Lisa told Andrea.

"I'll stay in the other room. If Maria gets up, we're more likely to hear her if we're split up." Andrea said.

"Alright. Goodnight Andrea." Lisa said.

"Goodnight Lisa."

Andrea walked the opposite way to the other guest bedroom and walked in. Lisa walked inside the guest room with the two bed, which was right behind where they were standing.

The next morning, all three of them had gotten up at their own time, which were all within an hour of eachother. The Lisa and Maria were sitting in the living room talking silently.

Andrea had been in the kitchen looking for food or drinks. She walked back to the living room where Maria and Lisa sat.

"Would you two be interested in some tea?" Andrea asked them.

"I'll have some." Lisa said.

"How about you, Maria?" Andrea asked.

"Sure, I'll have some." she replied.

"Alright, I'll go make some. I'll be back soon."

Andrea then walked back to the kitchen. Maria was fine now. You could tell she wasn't exactly happy and possibly sad about something, but she looked much more motivated than she had the previous day.

Andrea went to the kitchen and heated some water in the kettle and placed it on the stovetop. She got out three medium-sized mugs and set them on the counter. The then searched the cabinets for tea leaves and finally spotted them about five minutes later. She set them down next to the mugs and just then the kettle had finished as it went off.

Andrea took it off the stove and poured water into each of the three mugs and put a few pinches of tea leaves in. She got out a spoon and stirred them until they were brown in color and then carried them to the living room. She set hers on the coffee table and handed Maria's and Lisa's to them. They thanked her and began to sip their tea and Andrea sat and did the same.

They were just finishing up their tea, by that time Lisa had completely. She took her last swig and looked to the bottom of her cup. Some tea leaves were still there.

Lisa had always been very good in divination class in her time at Pigzits. She had learned how to read tealeaves. She glared at them and gasped.

"What is it?" Andrea asked at Lisa's sudden gasp.

"There were some tea leaves left over. I read them. They said... they said... Duke knows that we cut open the doors! He planning to send clones after us to kill us. He also know about us taking pieces of the rock!" Lisa cired.


	12. Through the Window

"We have to go! We have to get away!" Lisa screamed.

"The knife!" Andrea yelled.

"What?" Lisa asked, confused.

"Use the knife. Cut through to the normal world. We will stay there. It's the only place we can go to be safe." Andrea said.

"Get the things you need. We leave in fifteen minutes." Lisa said.

Lisa and Andrea fled upstairs and then out the door to their house to get the things they needed from there. In fifteen minutes, Lisa and Andrea were back, waiting in the living room of Maria's house.

Maria was in the kitchen. Lisa called after her.

"Maria?" Lisa called out.

"Yes?" Maria replied, walking into the room.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm not coming with you."

"What?! You were part of the crime. He'll be looking for you as well! You need to leave with us!" Lisa screamed.

"No. My son has just died. He is buried in my garden. I can look out over him in my living room through the window. I need to stay with my dead son. He was gone too soon, and I wasn't ready to be separated from him as I am now. I'm still not ready. Further separating myself from him by going into another world would be the worst thing for me." Maria said "I'm staying."

"They may not kill you. You didn't have part in the stone. We've taken pieces. You haven't. I wish you luck Maria." Lisa said.

"Good bye." Maria said.

Lisa walked to Maria who had a tear running down her face. She hugged her and after they separated, Maria leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

Andrea went to do the same. Maria leaned to kiss her cheek too.

"I wish the two of you well. You have been great people to know. If you hadn't been there for me yesterday, I don't know what my condition would be now. Will I see you again?" Maria asked.

"Perhaps. If we are ever brought back this way, you will be the first person we come to see." Lisa said.

Lisa went to Maria one last time and hugged her. She let go and turned around, holding up the knife. She tilted it correctly and cut into the air. A window was formed into another world and Andrea climbed through first. Lisa took one last look at Maria and climbed through herself.

The two pieces of rock were in the room with the two twin beds upstairs of Maria's house. They had forgotten them. But, it was too late. Lisa began to pinch the edges of the window together and soon there was only a tiny space left to see. Maria could see that Lisa took a final look at her and then pinched it closed. The window was gone.


End file.
